


In a time of judgement

by Kuko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuko/pseuds/Kuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is in love with Armin, that much is known but will he be willing to risk his friendship to profess his feelings or cry over how bitter sweet the love he delivers can taste?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a time of judgement

**Author's Note:**

> This part is short because this is the prologue.

Eren had absolute zero complaints about the party, in fact he had some fun with the ladies. At first it annoyed him that the music was unnecessarily loud but when he saw how the revealingly dressed women were grinding their hips about, he was kind of glad that it was like this.  

He moved through the pool of people, hoping to search for Jean, instead he ran into a girl that was more or less stunning. She had round brown eyes, black hair that ended at her shoulder blades, and long lashes to frame them. Her body was curvaceous, the first thing Eren noticed about her body was the big rack she was carrying on such a tiny body, he knew that she must’ve been straining her back so he sort of felt bad for her in the end. After the tune stopped for a second, he went back to searching for someone he knew but the raven-haired girl snatched him by the wrist and when the music started playing against, she grinded her ass against his crotch while he was leaning against the bottom of the staircase.

Her black dress was really tight on her, you could tell it was a size to small by the way it was running up her ass, revealing a bit of her cheek and if you lifted it ever so slightly, you would realize that her whole butt would be revealed to you. If she wore it on purpose for sex appeal, she was doing a lovely job because Eren couldn’t stop his eyes from ogling all over her body. He swallowed hard when she started to press harder against him.

He felt unquestionably fantastic that a random beauty was grinding on him at this part, he became intoxicated on how her hips swayed side to side, perfectly in synch with the tempo of this party song and how she let him rest his hands on her tiny waist while she continued to make it hard for him to keep his erection down or maybe that was the type of reaction she was waiting to earn, maybe she got off on the idea of her desirable body turning guys on because he certainly was going to jack off later to the image of her moving against him the way she was.

When the song was finally coming to an end, she got swished away by the large crowd of people and Eren continued to place his hands against the wall to get by sturdily. No matter where he seemed to look, none of his friends were in sight, either that or they were lost in the pack getting fan serviced like he was.

Eren walked towards the kitchen and got a drink of water while a senior from his school walked up to him, she was wearing a red dress that fit her perfectly, and she had a curved smile on her face, it made her look undeniably adorable. “Want some beer?” She asked, but Eren shook his head, he heard the stories of what happened when you were drunk, you’d end up sleeping with some random slut or something and won’t even remember what happened. That’d be a terrible first time for him.

She stood by him, gulping down one cup, refilling it and gulping down the second one just as fast. She started babbling to Eren about how motivated she was to finish the school year and then after another cup, she started fumbling over her words, pausing in the middle of her sentences and sounding with an embarrassing cackle to nearly everything Eren said to her even if they were intended to be serious. She was definitely gone, she was going to have to sleep it off, so Eren decided to scoot away from her and let her latch onto her next victim so she could talk them to death, so they could suffer like he had.

“Yo, Eren!” A familiar voice said while well-manicured hands held onto his shoulder. Turning around, it was Ymir, wearing a purple dress that made her shapely hips stand out and behind her was the flustered Christa, who might’ve had too much to drink, either that or she was self-conscious to be seen in the dress she was wearing. It wasn’t a dreadful one either, it was a dark blue dress that  _really_ embraced her curves and her bust looked bigger than it usually had, not that he was complaining.

They talked for around ten minutes in a circle of three before Ymir took Christa on the dance floor and started to dance next to her, almost as if she was shielding anyone else from touching her.

Eren had to find Armin, forget about finding Jean right now because you can’t miss that horse face of his, and he desired to see what he was wearing from the start. Armin’s been on his mind a lot lately, he wishes to embrace him every time he sets eyes on him and every day it gets harder for him to hold himself back.

After the melody stopped, it was practically midnight, but a minority of people decided to stay after, looking forward to exclusive after party things, for example, the game of spin the bottle.

“Time for seven minutes in heaven.” Jean held out the syllables so long you could’ve mistaken him for someone who had over ten beers tonight. Today was his birthday, there was an enormous celebration, loud blaring music that could blow ear drums or make the neighbors file a report to the police, alcohol for people who are underage, and lots of making out.

Eren knitted his eyebrows together, massaging the top of his nose, this game could either go great for him or it could be the worst thing he ever did in his life. He tried to brush the feeling off and plopped down next to Jean.

He glanced over the bedroom, inspecting everyone who remained, he thanks God that they were individuals they knew but as soon as his orbs saw Armin’s face, he rapidly averted them down the floor.

In all honesty, he had a thing for Armin, but he was afraid of professing his feelings to his best friend like that, it frightened him that their friendship could be destroyed with three simple yet meaningful words. With his luck, Armin would probably end up clutching breasts and asses in the closet that belonged to any girl in this room.

Jean grabbed onto the empty Coca-Cola bottle and twisted it so it’d spin, everyone’s eyes were so concentrated on the movements, and they were possibly in the same position as Eren, uneasy about who they were going to end up touching.

The bottle should’ve stopped at Jean, except it didn’t, it moved by a little bit more so the cap was pointing directly at Eren, there was no avoiding it with the  
“it landed in the middle” excuse or calling a not fair.

He got up, headed into the dark closet with no complaints and listened to the bottle spinning again. When the noise stopped, there were several gasps, and a gentle giggle from what sounded like Christa. He turned around, he wasn’t allowed to see who it was, and those were the unpleasant guidelines of the game. But that wasn’t the person coming into the closet with him because the chortles continued emitting from her when the door opened and shut behind the person.

“Um...” Eren sounded, trying to think of what to say, hoping the person would speak back but they stayed silent. Plan A failed so he was going to go with Plan B, he was going to pleasure himself with whoever this was then worry about the consequences later.

His hands blindly roamed through the hair of the person, until they found soft lips, which he dove his head in to meet. The hands of the unidentified gripped onto his shoulders while his tongue darted out to toy with the others lips, palms wrapping around a rather slender waist—seemed like it belonged to a female.

He pretends that the person is Armin and he starts to grow a hard-on, he wonders if the unrevealed can feel his boner pressing against their torso while his needy lips viciously moved against theirs, directing stimulating waves of satisfaction through both of them, then his tongue moved into their tempting mouth. Eren groaned as his tongue was rubbing against theirs around in their mouth, pulling on their tongue, and loving the feeling of pulling away from that breath-taking kiss and trying to catch your breath.

“Three more minutes.” Jean shouted, kind of ruining the moment, but it was gained once again when an erratic breath escaped the other, it sounded like one of defeat, one of those unintentional whines you make when your body deserts you to the pleasure it’s experiencing. Their wet tongues slipped against each other, boy did Eren want to fuck whoever this was _right_ now, slam them against the wall and give them the best sex they ever felt in their life. If he was blessed enough, he could get their digits after this and continue what was about to be interrupted.

The kiss became messy and wet, tongue thrusting into the panting mouth, hands running through strands of hair, locking them in aggressive fists to pull each other closer, he was absolutely melting until a loud knock disturbed them from outside the closet door, a “times up” warning that made Eren draw a long disappointed sigh but he was still excited to see precisely who was letting him have their way with them.

The door creaked open gradually and when enough brightness poured into the closet of darkness, all Eren could do was stare. Was his eyes misleading him? This absolutely could have not just happened to him, he was hallucinating right? In front of him stood an Armin who looked like he was struggling to stand because his knees were too weak, saliva was trickling down his chin and his blue eyes were half-lidded, looking up innocently at Eren and it penetrated right through his soul.

No one commented on how much of a hot disaster Armin looked like, the game just continuous with the same loud commotion it did before they were released, at the end, it became too late to go home, so they all decided to shack in Jean’s house for the night and return to their separate households tomorrow afternoon.

Jean slept on the bed, a childish birthday cap placed on his head, slightly crooked. On the floor beside him lay four futons which contained Connie, Marco, Bertholdt and Levi. Mikasa lay fast asleep on the couch, limbs splayed out, no matter how uncomfortable it looked, that was how she always slept. Ymir and Christa decided on sharing a futon right next to the couch, cuddling each other while Eren and Armin were left in the guest alone in this god damn awkward atmosphere.

What was he going to say to him? I’m sorry that I took control of your body because I was just so horny? Should he apologize to him and tell him to forget about it? Or since he seemed to be adoring the feeling of his boner pressed against him and tongue in his mouth, this would be the perfect time to confess his love? All these thoughts jumbled up in Eren’s head made him rub his temples in agony. Why did it have to be like this? He was so fortunate to have the chance to touch Armin yet so unlucky at the same time because this could be the end of their friendship.

“About that.” Armin started off, Eren gulped and turned around in his futon, was he going to talk about what happened? “Please forget about it—I mean what happened earlier, goodnight.” He said calmly as if it were nothing but it stung Eren so much that all he could manage to croak out was a goodnight that hit him painfully hard, he doesn't know why, but he felt like yelling at him, telling him that he couldn't do that, that his heart wouldn't allow such a thing. But then again, his feelings are supposed to kept a complete secret from him, he's probably the only one in the world who is too oblivious to see how he feels.

But this of course, didn't mean he was going to give up on him or forget about it, it was a command he couldn't possibly bring himself to obey. There was something about Armin’s love that made him so guiltless yet wicked at the same time. When things like this happen or even little fights, Eren tastes the sweetness on the tip of his tongue before tasting the bitterness on the end. He isn’t a fan of bitterness but if it’s to hold Armin closer to him bit by bit, then he’s willing to deal with the sting and all the aftermath just to taste the sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
